Silver Chain
by Seikyo Manami
Summary: "J'espère qu'ils me trouveront laide." Miku a 16 ans, vient de la Noblesse et est amoureuse de Kaito, qui vient d'une classe sociale inférieure. Dommage pour elle, le père du Prince à marier (Len) semble la trouver à son gout. Et si elle se retrouvait arrachée de sa vie normale, pour siéger à la cour? Le seul souvenir qu'il lui reste, c'est une chaînette d'argent...
1. Chapter 1

_Bien le bonjour :D ! _

_Je viens avec une fiction, tirée d'un rêve vraiment bizarre. Une jolie fan fic toute jolie toute rose (ou pas) débordante d'amoureeeeeeuh !_

_Bref, je suis contente si vous avez cliquer ici, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Ici, je n'ai mis que le prologue, un très court prologue, le vrai premier chapitre se trouve dans le chapitre deux, en fait._

_J'Udapte les mercredis ou Week-end, et j'ai bien sur des devoirs, du travail, un chat à embêter... Donc j'ai parfois un petit retard ^^_

_Je ne sais pas trop quel Rated mettre, car l'état d'esprit de certaines personnes peuvent choquer, et... même, je n'irai pas dire que c'est Disneyland. Donc, toi, oui toi, là, fais attention xD !_

* * *

** Prologue**

* * *

-C'est comme si vous étiez en train de me tuer, mère.

Elle me pique le crâne avec l'épingle et me donne une secousse.

-Tu devrais avoir honte.

Mais je n'en fais rien. Je laisse l'indifférence se répandre sur mon visage, m'en faire un masque, puisqu'à partir de maintenant, je ne l'enlèverai surement jamais.

-Voilà, c'est bon. Je tenais tout de même à te coiffer.

J'ose enfin lever les yeux vers la glace. Derrière moi, mère sourit faiblement, ses rides s'étirant autour de son visage.

Je me jette enfin un coup d'œil, et malgré moi, j'entrouvre les lèvres, stupéfaite.

Il faut admettre que l'on ne m'a pas raté.

Ils ont réussi à rehausser légèrement mon teint pâle, mes yeux semblent plus éclatants que jamais, et Mère m'a joliment nouer les cheveux sur la nuque. Je tâte doucement, sentant chaque mèches entortillées les uns dans les autres, laissant mon visage découvert.

-Je suis fière de toi, ma chérie, dit-elle en me caressant la joue, unique geste aimant depuis un certain temps.

Je secoue la tête, me lève et pars.

Voilà, c'est fini. J'ai envie de m'arracher la peau, de ciseler mon visage. Peut-être qu'après, on me laissera tranquille ?

* * *

Rendez vous au second chapitre pour savoir de quoi ça parle les amis! :D


	2. Cérémonie

Et comme convenu, voici le chapitre 1!

* * *

La salle est immense. Il n'a vraiment que ça à faire. Passer, tâter les demoiselles par-ci par-là. Regarder leur visage, leur peau, leurs bras. Faire tourner leurs cheveux entre ses doigts. Et passer à la suivante.

Gumi m'entraîne vers la rangée de droite, se faufile entre les robes, bousculant les chaises.

Moi, je me contente de toucher les étoffes, douces, moelleuses, ou rugueuses.

-Miku, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Aller, dépêche-toi, j'ai trouvé les filles.

-Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Elle secoue la tête et m'attrape l'avant-bras.

Je m'installe sur la première chaise que je vois, laissant Gumi s'occuper de sa robe à mes côtés.

-Tu viendras me voir, hein ? je lui lance, d'une façon plutôt moqueuse.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Réveille-toi un peu, regarde ces plis ! me répond-elle hargneusement, montrant d'un coup d'œil les pans de ma robe.

-On dirait que tu y es déjà. Doucement, Gumi, déstresse. Je… Je ne veux pas briser ton go, hein, mais on sera des centaines.

Elle soupire.

-Là. T'as une mèche qui dépasse, dit-elle en pointant ma natte.

Pour toute réponse, je prends l'élastique, tire et passe mes doigts entre les mèches. Ce que ça fait du bien. Je déteste avoir les cheveux, serrés, comme ça.

Gumi ne respire plus. Elle me fixe, longuement, puis expire enfin en levant les bras vers le ciel.

-J'abandonne, t'es irrécupérable.

Je secoue la tête en arrière, démêle encore les longues mèches turquoises qui retombent sur mes épaules.

Pourvu qu'il ne passe pas des heures ici, que ce soit fini, et que je revoie vite Kaito.

Je fais passer toute ma chevelure d'un côté et continue de patienter tranquillement, pendant que Gumi se met à radoter toutes les dernières informations sur le Prince Indigo, ou plus communément nommé Gakupo.

Berk.

Les murmures s'effacent peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître tout à coup lorsque l'on entend une musique sifflante venir de l'estrade.

Gumi se tourne instinctivement vers l'homme qui apparaît.

-Bonjour, bonjour…

Elle tremble presque de joie, place une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, et moi, je remue nerveusement ma longue mèche, la faisant tourner autour de mon index.

-Mesdemoiselles, vous le savez toutes, aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour vous. Et plus précisément pour une. Pour moi aussi, bien sûr.

Il est grand, fin, élégamment habillé, sûr de lui, mais de petites rides se dessinent sur ses joues lorsqu'il parle.

Il me semble qu'il va fêter ses cinquante-deux ans cet été.

Gumi semble prête à exploser.

-L'une d'entre vous sera en effet choisie, pour avoir l'honneur de siéger aux côtés de mon fils. Le Prince Len, continu-t-il, laissant un silence.

Toutes les filles ici semblent pendues à ses lèvres.

-J'ai bien sûr, sélectionné quelques critères. Je vais vous demander de venir une par une, dans la petite pièce, derrière. Mes hommes vous indiqueront l'ordre de passage, restez assise.

Il nous salue et part derrière le grand rideau. Plusieurs soupirs sont lâchés parmi la foule, et Gumi se retourne vivement vers moi, m'aggripant les mains.

-Tu pense qu'il m'a déjà repéré ?

-Peut-être, ma jolie.

Au fond, je suis heureuse pour elle. Elle peut évidemment passer au-dessus de toutes les autres. C'est un peu son rêve, après tout. Devenir célèbre. Mais être au bras d'un Prince, c'est encore mieux.

Je replace une mèche derrière son oreille, dcouvrant qu'elle a oublié de mettre des boucles.

-Gumi, tu es magnifique. Tiens, je lui chuchote en dégrafant de mes lobes d'oreille les perles que m'a accroché Mère.

-Miku, ne me dis pas que j'ai oublié ? Oh non…

Elle prend les perles, les accroche doucement.

-Merci, c'est vraiment gentil. Mais je ne te comprends vraiment pas, me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je lui rends le câlin et nous rigolons toutes les deux.

Sur l'estrade, la première fille sort de derrière le deuxième rideau, en pleurs.

-Voilà notre première recalée, murmure mon amie. Elle tourne une nouvelle fois ses yeux émeraude vers moi. Dis-moi quelque chose, raconte-moi un truc, je ne sais pas, mais je ne vais pas survivre, je stress trop là, j'ai le cœur qui bat trop vite.

-D'accord, mais, donne-moi plus de précisions.

Elle semble réfléchir quelques instants, puis me lance, avec un regard et un sourire malicieux :

-Ta soirée avec Kaito par exemple ?

Je rougis malgré moi.

-Tu veux savoir quoi ? On a discuté.

-Même pas des bisous ? me répond-t-elle au tac au tac avec une moue triste.

-Si, si.

-Pas plus ?

-Non.

-Ouais.

-Je t'assure.

Elle secoue la tête et regarde la troisième jeune fille qui sort, un peu plus souriante.

-Beuuuh. J'espère que je ne finirai pas comme la première.

-Hum.

Elle soupire et bascule la tête en arrière, puis ferme les yeux.

-T'as de la chance, d'avoir un petit copain. Moi, j'aimerai bien en avoir un.

-Arrête de t'intéresser seulement au Prince, ça te rend aveugle. Si tu regardais autour de toi, tu remarquerais que tu n'es pas si détestée que ça.

-Et si on me dit que je suis laide, Miku ?

-Ce serait te mentir.

Elle sourit, puis ferme de nouveau les yeux.

Tout cela est ridicule. J'essaie de me mettre à la place du Prince. Aurais-je réellement envie d'épouser une fille choisie par mon père ? Je ne l'aurai jamais vu, jamais rencontré.

Je soupire à mon tour, cale ma tête sur le dos de la chaise et ferme moi aussi les yeux, remuant mes doigts dans ma chevelure.

Tout cela aurait été plus simple si j'étais née dans la troisième classe. Je me serai mariée avec Kaito, nous aurions eu deux adorables enfants, j'aurai vu une fille hystérique se marier avec le Prince Len et je serai restée tranquille.

Mais non, il a fallu que Mère soit Noble. Papa aurait compris, lui.

Une autre fille, habillée d'une fine robe de lin blanche et chaussée de hauts escarpins, ramène ses cheveux sur le haut de sa tête et continue son chemin en trottinant gaiement.

Pourvu qu'il me trouve moche. Qu'il lâche un « Houla… » dès que je rentre dans la salle, qui passe directement à la suivante.

Je lève triture ma robe bleutée, dentelée aux ourlets. Mère m'a fait si jolie, aujourd'hui. Elle m'a prêté ses perles, son plus beau collier. Elle m'a maquillée, m'a mis un trait noir au-dessus de la paupière supérieure, m'a mis du mascara.

Elle m'a obligée à porter des sandalettes fines, compensées, avec de petits nœuds noirs.

-Je me hais, Gumi. Surtout en cet instant.

Elle ouvre les yeux, fixe le plafond. Je l'imite, découvrant un lustre géant dont toutes les minuscules petites pierres scintillent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Regarde-moi, je suis si belle. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Tout ça, là, cette robe. On aurait pu donner à manger à la famille de Kaito entière pour une semaine rien qu'en leur donnant la moitié de son prix.

-Dis-toi que ta mère est inconsciente et tyrannique.

-Les autres ne pensent pas ça.

-Le regard des autres ne doit pas te troublé, Miku.

-Ouais.

Une deuxième fille sort, brune, plutôt stoïque.

-C'est bientôt à nous, murmure Gumi, toute excitée.

-Doucement, c'est bon. Il va te voir. Vas-y, tourne-toi vers moi.

Mon amie obéit et me montre sa robe grise, aux reflets verts ici et là, ses bracelets verts et grisés sur ses poignets.

-Tu es magnifique, je lui assure.

-Mère m'a dit que cette couleur me va bien, dit-elle en désignant sa robe. Moi, je trouve que c'est triste.

-Alors sourie, lui répondis-je, plaçant mes deux doigts sur les coins de sa bouche rosée et en l'étirant vers le haut.

Elle rit et je l'imite.

-Megpoid Gumi, dit une voix d'homme grave derrière nous.

Gumi sursaute et, replaçant une nouvelle fois sa mèche rebelle, se lève, m'adresse un dernier sourire et se lance vers la petite pièce.

Je lance un regard vers la fille désespérée qui vient d'en sortir, me disant que le Prince Len est à l'origine de toutes ses larmes.

Pourvu qu'il me trouve laide, à ce moment-là.

J'ai envie de décoiffer mes cheveux, de froissé ma robe, mais je ne peux pas. On m'observe, on me regarde, je suis obligée de faire partie de cette cérémonie en me mettant le plus en valeur possible. Après tout, j'ai seize ans, et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y réchapperai.

Les minutes semblent durer des secondes. Gumi doit l'intéresser pour que l'attente soit aussi longue. Elle lui montre sans doutes son visage, son nez, ses yeux.

Moi, je pense à mon Kaito, à qui j'ai promis de revenir libre et toujours célibataire légalement, car notre relation est plus qu'inégale.

Nous avions beaucoup rit quand nous avions pensé à sa future fiancée, qu'il délaissera, le soir, pour venir me voir. La pauvre. Je ne suis qu'une source à problème. Pour ma mère, qui a honte de moi, et pour la future jeune fille qui partagera la vie de mon amant.

Me marier à ce Prince n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.

-Hatsune Miku, retentit la même voix.

Je jette vite un regard vers la sortie de la pièce, n'y voyant pas mon amie.

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai dû la rater.

Je suis l'homme jusqu'à la pièce, tremblante.

Laide, je suis laide.

J'ouvre la porte, et j'aperçois l'homme en train de chuchoter aux oreilles d'un de ses hommes, et je parviens à entendre « magnifiques chevelure verte » et « grâce naturelle ». Gumi semble avoir fait son effet, ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

Je replace nerveusement mes longues mèches sur mon épaule gauche, tire sur une bretelle de ma robe.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle.

-Bonjour, je parvins à articuler.

Il me fait signe d'avancer, et son collègue me détaille longuement.

-Tu as de beaux cheveux.

-Merci.

J'essaie d'être aussi froide que possible, mais je ne parviens qu'à bégayer.

Il s'approche de moi, me tourne autour, touche mon bras, tire mes joues.

-Tes yeux sont magnifiques.

Je déglutis et hoche la tête. Tout se passe mal. Je semble belle pour lui.

Il écarte de son pouce une mèche de cheveux et observe mon buste, puis détaille enfin mes jambes. Il remonte vers mon visage, touche l'arrête de mon nez, fixe une nouvelle fois mes yeux puis retourne vers son collègue qui m'observe plus intensément encore. Ils chuchotent quelques phrases, il note quelque chose sur son carnet puis me lance tout souriant :

-Ton nom, s'il te plait ?

-Miku… Miku Hatsune.

-Bien, Miku, tu peux y aller.

Je me sauve, ouvre la porte en grand et rejoint Gumi. Celle-ci a des étoiles pleins les yeux, et parle en soupirant de joie toutes les deux secondes avec une autre.

-Miku ! Alors, comment c'était ?

-Ils parlaient encore de toi quand je suis arrivée, j'essaie de sourire.

La fille à côté fronce les sourcils et s'en va.

-Et tu sais quoi ? Ils m'ont demandé mon nom ? Tu y crois ? Je leur ai plu !

Elle me prend les mains et saute sur place, mais voyant ma mine anxieuse, elle s'empresse de me demander :

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Moi aussi, ils m'ont demandé mon nom.

* * *

Une review fait toujours plaisir ( personnellement, j'en ai une et je saute partout pendant toute la journée xD )

Au revoir!


End file.
